finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Broadsword
.]] Broadsword , also known as Shortsword and Broad, is a common recurring weapon in the series. It is often the weakest, or one of the weakest, swords in the game, and is usually wielded by heavy melee classes such as Knights. It does not grant any special abilities, and is relatively weak after the opening area. Appearance ''Final Fantasy Broadsword, also known as the SHORT, is the second weakest sword in the game, with the Rapier being the weakest. It can be used by Warriors, Knights, Ninjas, Red Mages, and Red Wizards. It boasts an Attack stat of 15, and can be bought in Pravoka for 450 gil. It can also be found as a treasure in the Marsh Cave. Final Fantasy II Broadsword is the weakest sword in the game, boasting a mere 8 Attack, 60% Accuracy, and 2% Evasion. It is bought for 400 gil at Gatrea. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Broadsword is the weakest sword in the game with a mere 10 Attack Power. It is obtained through a variety of methods, such as removing it from Biggs's inventory. Final Fantasy V Broadsword is one of the weakest swords in the game, with Excalipur being the weakest. It can be used by Blue Mage, Knight, Red Mage, Mystic Knight, and Freelancer. It boosts an Attack of 12, and can be bought in Tule for 280 gil. It is also Bartz's initial weapon. Final Fantasy IX Broadsword is the weakest sword in the game, and is Steiner's starting weapon. It has an Attack of 2 and teaches the ability Beast Killer. Additional Broadswords can be purchased at Dali for 300 gil, and one can be found in Ipsen's Castle. Final Fantasy XI The Broadsword is a mid-level sword with 19 damage and 233 delay. It can be used by Warriors, Red Mages, Paladins, Dark Knights, Blue Mages, and Corsairs, and requires level 30 to equip. It can be bought from vendors in Bastok and San d'Oria, or crafted by Smiths using a Fire Crystal, a Lizard Skin, and Mythril Ingot x2. Final Fantasy XII Broadsword is the second weakest sword in the game, with Mythril Sword being the weakest. It boost an Attack of 15, and requires 15 LP to use. Swords are among the slower weapons with 2.88s charge, and 1.2s action time. Broadsword can be bought in Rabanastre, Giza Plains, and Bhujerba for 400 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, only the Knight class may equip the Broadsword. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Broadsword is the weakest sword in the game. It costs 200 gil to buy, has 4 Attack, and 5% Weapon Defense. It can be found with the Treasure Hunter ability on the Mandalia Plains as a rare treasure. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Broadsword is the second weakest sword in the game, and teaches the abilities Oil Blade to the Spellblade and First Aid to the Warrior. It has an Attack stat of 25 and can be bought for 200 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Gikhet Lead and Farren Pollen. Vagrant Story Broad Sword is the weakest Great Sword, and provides 10 Strength and 4 Range, but lowers Agility by 2. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Broadsword is a level 15 sword that provides +19 Attack and is bought for 128 gil. Final Fantasy Adventure The weapon is called Broad and it has a sword icon before its name. The Broad is initially equipped on Sumo at the start of the game, which can be bought for 60 GP in Topple and has an attack power of 4. Bravely Default The Broadsword is a sword that provides 3 P.Atk and 90 Aim. It can be purchased in Caldisla for 70 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions The Broadsword is the second sword obtainable in the game, after the default Short Sword. It provides an Attack of 12 and costs 250 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Broadsword is the weakest sword in the game and it adds 4 to Attack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Broadsword returns with unchanged stats. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Broadsword is a greatsword in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. At its base, it has an Attack of 180 and a Defense of 120. It has a max level of 20, a cost of 2, and has a fast leveling rate. Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Other appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery Etymology Category:Swords